


Don't play the victims!

by Aragorn_II_Elessar



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Scene, And they're idiots anyway, Angst, Because no one in the team uses bow and arrows, Episode: s06e14 Collision Course, Gen, Not for Curtis Holt fans, Not for Dinah Drake fans, Not for NTA fans, One of the rare times I've written Dig and Felicity in a positive light, Or Team Snowflake as I call them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aragorn_II_Elessar/pseuds/Aragorn_II_Elessar
Summary: Felicity and Dig have some harsh responses for Dinah and Curtis in the hospital scene of 6x14. Not for NTA fans, or as I call them, Team Snowflake.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	Don't play the victims!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow or anything else you may recognize
> 
> Got this idea from a Guest who requested this twice and I saw some moron on YouTube saying how Team Snowflake was right to be angry at Oliver and OTA in the hospital scene of 6x14, and that Rene was right to betray Oliver because his daughter was threatened (ignoring all logic, just like the showrunners), so I thought, why not? Knowing me, of course I gave 'em a piece of my mind and listed out all reasons why Team Snowflake had no reason to act like victims, and that shut 'em up as they haven't replied to me since.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoys.

"What friends?" Curtis asked as Dr. Schwartz walked off, when he and Dinah turned around to see Felicity and Dig approach them.

"I thought Rene would be here", Felicity said.

"Well of course he's here", Dinah snarled. "You saw what Oliver did to him."

"Yeah", Dig sighed, trying to take the high road. "How's Rene doing?"

"You lost the right to ask that question", Curtis told them.

"You two need to leave", Dinah said.

"No", Felicity protested, trying to repair anything that was left between them. "Not until you tell us how Rene is."

"Stop!" Curtis said. "We're not just done fighting you, we're done with the 3 of you. Period!"

_SMACK!_

Curtis' spectacles fell down as he touched his cheek, still stinging from Felicity's slap.

"Ouch!" He said as Felicity glared daggers into him and Dinah. Everyone in the hall was staring at them but Felicity didn't care.

She walked up to the two so-called victims and whispered so no one could hear her and find out who Oliver really was. "We came here to try and repair anything that was left between us. But you two still acting like victims makes it clear you two are not any kind of heroes."

"Oliver gave you all ways out during the fight and took it easy", Dig whispered as he walked next to Felicity. "The guy was chosen to be Ra's heir. He could have laid all three of you down in a minute without any help from either of us if he wanted to."

"And I did see what Oliver did to Rene", Felicity said. "He gave Rene multiple chances to stand down but it was Rene who kept coming at him with an ax, and let's not forget he betrayed Oliver and also taunted him earlier yesterday about being just a thug."

"And you hacked my chip. What's stopping you from doing the same to Felicity's back?" Dig asked Curtis pointedly who looked like he had been punched in the gut.

"And you, are just a disgrace to both Sara and Laurel", Felicity snarled at Dinah. "They had compassion. You're revenge crazed over someone who dismissed innocents he killed as collateral damage. And attacking Quentin? A middle-aged man with a heart condition who wasn't even fighting back, simply because he was in your way? Not to mention, he killed, or at least thought he killed, his daughter's doppelganger on Lian Yu all those months ago to save your worthless ass?"

"Now we are done with the three of you", Dig said to Curtis and Dinah and the absent Rene. "We were trying to take the high road and let bygones be bygones in spite of everything you three did, but its clear you three are petty people who stick to grudges and cannot admit when they are clearly wrong."

"No more business with you now", Felicity said to Curtis as she followed Dig out before saying to them both. "We're done. Do not dare to contact us ever again."

**Author's Note:**

> And done. I feel so much better now.
> 
> This is one of the rare times people are gonna root for Dig and Felicity, considering they themselves aren't very good people either nowadays, but in this situation, OTA was totally in the right.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed and see you all next time with another update. Until then, stay safe from the coronavirus ya all!


End file.
